


Skies Above Them

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each is reminded by the sky they see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies Above Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucidscreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/gifts).



Bruce walked from the Manor to his car, taking moment to look up into the bright sky. He found it soothing, a reminder of the hero so many considered the heart of their mission. A smile came, and he hoped the day was as clear in Metropolis.

`~`~`~`~`

Clark Kent made his way out to the taxi, feeling the weight of the night around him. He paused, hand on the door, as he realized his counterpart would be starting the true work of his life. He shook off his fatigue, and hoped the stars were as clear over Gotham this night.


End file.
